legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordai Acus
The Tiefling Sorcerer Mordai Acus (980 SEoP - ) is a Tiefling Sorcerer with the vast energies of chaos powering his magic, and former (and original) member of Group 3 in the Legacy of Izal campaign. He begrudgingly joined them on their quest but as they have journeyed on he has become more devoted to their cause. Born in the region surrounding the city of Klortho he has spent the vast majority of his life as a city dweller laboring in a small workshop. He has always been a law abiding citizen who would prefer getting out of fights than into them, if only for the reason that he would be blamed for incidents for being a Tiefling. __TOC__ Pre-Campaign Life Childhood Mordai was born to a father and mother he barely remembers. They traveled the countryside looking for work, being turned away by all but those who were desperate for workers. Around the age of four Mordai nearly drowned when he fell into a river his family was fishing at. If not for a stray branch he most certainly would have died and ever since he has had a fear of water. Shortly after his near death experience Mordai was separated from his parents when they were driven from the region for simply being Tiefling. It was following these events that Mordai swore to himself that he would not give reason for others to blame him for breaking the law, even if he did not believe in the justness of these laws himself. He then journeyed to Klortho proper in hopes of finding work and those more tolerant towards him than those in the country. As if by a miracle he was taken in by a man named Henri who put him to work in his barrel making workshop. Although the work was hard and the pay was meager it was better than living off the whims of others in the countryside. Encounter with Magic As the years wore on it would seem as if Mordai had found a permanent residence and friends in Henri and another worker there who taught Mordai how to play the Bagpipes. But alas fate had a crueler path in store for him. One night, after closing down for the night, Mordai and his friends got into an argument with some Halflings who demanded "protection" money from Henri to keep his workshop safe. After coming to blows over the matter and being severely beaten by the Halflings, Mordai experienced something he has still never been able to put into words. His mind and consciousness were taken away to a far away plane of existence to a vast well where a woman spoke to him in a language he could not understand. As he approached nearer to the well a vast energy erupted from within and flowed all around him and through his veins. He returned to Henri's shop being burned to the ground by an unknown source and his two friends dead next to him along with many Halflings all from severe burns. After collecting what few belongings he had, including his friend's bagpipes, Urenjator, Mordai fled the city never turning back and always being careful to hide his movements from those who would turn him in to the Klortho City Watch. After overhearing news of the arson in Klortho at a tavern and how the surviving Halflings had blamed him for the arson; Mordai knew he could not stay in the area and set out to escape the land swearing to avenge his friends one day against those few Halflings in Klortho that remained. The Jasidin Following a week or so of surviving off of his remaining rations Mordai was nearly captured by some Urlak mercenaries when he tried to get food at a nearby town. In what could only be described as divine intervention the mercenaries were stopped by a group of wandering priests who worshiped the Goddess Wee Jas. Speaking with these priests Mordai discovered that he had been chosen by Wee Jas to aid her in a time of great danger that loomed ever closer. The Jasidin, as they called themselves, gave Mordai some armor, weapons, money and a token reminder of the one who had saved him, an amulet of a flaming red skull. The Jasidin suggested that Mordai head towards Urach where he might find whatever Wee Jas needed of him. When he asked where the Jasidin were going and would not accompany him, the head priest stated that Wee Jas had spoken to him in a vision to escort the sole survivor of a clan of elves to a certain page living between the Twin Dagger Cities. A Family Affair After travelling a few weeks, doing the best he could to avoid giving clues to his whereabouts to the Klortho City Watch, Mordai arrived at an inn a half days walk from Urach. Inside he found a small number of adventurers and other travelers, including a drunken dwarf, a human ex-soldier, a human paladin and a ]wood elf druid. When he asked for room and board the inn owner asked if any of the travelers would be interested in assisting him whilst making some coin. He explained that rats had infested his basement and was willing to pay a hefty fee for them to be removed. All of the adventurers agreed and went downstairs where they slew a few rats who were larger than normal size. However as the party went to leave the basement several very large rats walking on two feet burst through a wall and attacked them. The group, having slain the rats, set about exterminating a massive rat den underneath the inn with several of the travelers growing very suspicious about the inn keeper. After battling their way through no less than two dozen of the large rats the group entered a throne room of sorts occupied by a glowing green rat named Skaz. Defeating Skaz with little difficulty thanks mostly to his underlings fighting among themselves he fled burrowing deep underground where the party could not follow. Returning to the inn the group was betrayed as the inn keeper turned out to be none other than Skaz himself in a disguise. Narrowly managing to defeat Skaz and a large group of his henchrats the travelers discovered that the rats had killed everyone at the inn and several of the Urach City Guard that had come to investigate the matter.__FORCETOC__ Category:PCs Category:Group 3